villainous_beautiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Janet Page (Mannix)
Janet Page (Barbara Babcock) is the hidden main villainess from "The Deadly Madonna," episode 7.11 of Mannix (airdate December 2, 1973). She is the sister of actress Victoria Page. Janet was shown on the set of Victoria's latest film, which served as Victoria's comeback after a year of being in a mental institution following the death of her second husband, Allen Sands. As revealed later on, Victoria and Allen were arguing while the latter was behind the wheel, as Victoria accused Allen of seeing another woman. Allen later sped up, leading to the crash, after which Victoria ended up committed due to the immense trauma she suffered. Later in the episode, however, Victoria was encountered by a mysterious assailant who accused her of killing Allen, with the first encountered seeing the attacker fire shots at her (the gun was revealed to be loaded with blanks). Janet spoke to Joe Mannix regarding what occurred with Victoria, and she continued to tend to her sister after a second encounter with the assailant. Late one evening, Janet entered Victoria's room to check on her, after which she left to fix her sister a drink. It was shortly afterwards that the same disfigured mystery man appeared to Victoria, who ran off to Janet in a panic. Janet appeared to ease Victoria's nerves and gave her the drink, with Victoria downing the entire thing under Janet's orders. At that moment, the assailant entered the house and frightened Victoria, only for Janet to laugh off his appearance and provide a shocking reveal: the mystery man was none other than Allen Sands, who removed his mask. After Allen's reveal, Janet turned heel and revealed that she was Allen's lover, as well as the mastermind of a plan to have Victoria committed. As the villainess revealed, Allen staged the crash to drive Victoria crazy, which would result in the illicit lovers living off Victoria's fame. However, Victoria improved in the year that passed, and after she was released, Janet and Allen planned to destroy her sanity and eventually kill her, with Janet revealing that she drugged Victoria's drink. To make sure their plan would have no other obstacles, Allen killed Janet's third husband, film director Mark Baxter, who made Victoria's unfinished film, The Deadly Madonna. During her admission, the evil Janet revealed her jealousy of Victoria, stating that Victoria always had to have things her way and that it was her own turn. She added that Victoria's death would be staged as a suicide after mentally cracking, but it was at that moment that Mannix--who figured out everything after seeing that the film's last scene was similar to the "fatal" crash--entered and held the couple at gunpoint, leading to Allen threatening to kill Janet if Mannix didn't put down his gun. Though Mannix acquiesced, he successfully took down Allen, and it led to both halves of the villainous couple being arrested. Trivia * Barbara Babcock later played Murder, She Wrote villainesses Rosemary Taylor and Meredith Delaney, and also portrayed the evil Molly Merchants in Home Alone 4. Category:Adulteress Category:Attempted Murder Category:Brunette Category:Callous Category:Conspirator Category:Deceiver Category:Evil Laugh Category:Jealous Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Sibling Category:Villain's Lover Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Fate: Arrested